


Its Me Or Him (Tom Felton Vs Louis)

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Louis Tomlinson Fandom, One Direction (Band), Tom Felton fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Stella has been friends with Tom and Louis as long as she can remember. She likes one of them she doesn't know which one it is. The boys get in huge fight and want her to choose which one she'll date. Which one will she choose? And what happens if she picks the wrong the one?





	1. The Boy Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Look another old piece of mine I am sure you are all wondering why is this lady bringing them here well because I can

* * *

 

I was trapped between two boys that I liked or shall I say love I didnt which one two chose they've been my friends forever. I knew they both liked me but I dont know which one to choose this so hard for me what do I do!

"Hey Stella della"

Thats what Louis calls me his done that ever since I meet him back in second grade.

"Hey Boobear." I gave him a friendly hug.

"So are you ready for movie night!" He said smiling at me.

Movie night has been like a tradtion for us Tom comes to we have movie night every Friday its so fun we watch all kinds of movies.

"I sure am ready for mooovviie night" I said laughing.

"Great cant wait see you tonight stella della." He hugged me and walked away.

Then Tom comes down yes he lives me with me I let him cause his house burned down.

"Hey Stella." He said sitting down next to me.

"Hey Tommy." I nudged him.

He looked at me and laughed then playfully nudged me back but I fell on my back then something totally unexpected happen. I felt his lips on mine whoa there he's kissing ME! I then pushed him off of me.

"TOM what the heck man!"

"I'M SOO SORRY stella I didnt mean to I.i just couldnt help myself!"

"Its okay Tom I forgive you." I looked at him.

"Really!?" He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes Tom I do forgive accidents happen."

"OH thank you Stella." He hugged me.

Later that night I found a movie for us to watch it was called Dances With Wolves it looked interesting so I got it ready. I changed into some comfortable pants put a sweater on and plopped down on the couch while Tom popped the popcorn.

"Are you guys ready!" I said getting ready to play it.

"YES WE ARE!" they said at the same time.

"Whao that was kind of cool." I said laughing after I stopped I played the movie.

When the movie was over we were all asleep on the couch I was in the middle of them sleeping but then my head moved onto Louis shoulder.

Next morning I wake up to the two boys shouting at each other.

"WHOA BOYS STOP." I said making the cut off sign. "Now tell me what is the shouting for?"

They both looked at me.

"Which one of us do you like the most." Louis said pointing from him to Tom.

"Yeah which one of do you like the most." He eyed me.

"I don't know!" I said looking at both of them.

"Oh really so your saying that kiss meant nothing to you?" Louis started at me.

"NO it didn't mean anything!." I then clapped my hands to my mouth and saw Tom frown.

"I see so you like him more then." He ran past me and went up stairs to his room.

"WAIT TOM NO that's not what I meant!" I said running to the stairs.

"So you like more then me now!" Louis said walking out of the house and slamming the door.

I stood there hurt knowing I screwed everything up between us I ran to my room which was down stairs I closed the door went on my bed and began to cry. What now I asked myself they both hate me so what do I do Now?


	2. Tom Apologizes

I heard a knock on my door I looked up at to see Tom standing there.

"Hey Stella I wanted to come say sorry for what happened yesterday." He sat down and gave me a box of chocolates.

"Its okay Tom I forgive you." I looked at him.

"Listen Stella Ive like since I meet you I hope one day you feel the same for me." He patted my leg and got up.

"Tom wait." I didnt know what I was doing I ended up kissing him. "Tom I love you." I have no idea why I was doing this.

"You do!?"

"Yes I do." I said trying to stop myself from saying these things.

"So would you do the honor of being mine?" He looked at me with this huge smile on his face.

"Yes!" I wanted to slap myself for saying that what well Louis think of this?

Later that day I heard the door fly open crap Louis must of heard the next thing you know I was pinned up against a wall.

"How could you choose him over ME!"

"Louis calm down please!"

"Tell me how could you do this to me?"

"Louis your my best guy friend I would think you would at least accept who I date!"

He looked at me for minute then he loosened his grip on me. He didn't say anything for awhile he just stood there. "Stella your right I should accept who you date I didn't mean to blow up on you I just got jealous." He let me go.

"Louis I understand if you are but you got to understand this your my best guy friend I love you in that way."

"I can accept that."

"Good."

"Anyway I should get going the boys are waiting on me." He hugged me and left.

Later that day I felt kind of bad I don't think Louis well really accept the fact that I chose Tom over him he still had a hint of jealousy in his voice.


	3. Louis has a Plan

-Louis-

I was sitting there on the couch thinking of a way to get Stella Jealouis. Then it clicked to me she has a best friend named Shophia. I took my phone out looked for her number and texted her saying this is Louis want to go out with me? Later reciving a text back saying YES! I then wanted to go to tell Stella so I ran to my car and drove off to her house.

:"Hey Stella I got news for you!" I shouted.

"what is it." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"Well you know your friend Shophia right? Well I'm dating her now just wanted to let you know. Hope your okay with that."

"sure I am why would I care." She said with a slight jealous tone.

"Good anyway I'm meeting her at the movies so gonna go now." I ran out the door.

"I dont care!" I heard her shout.

-Stella-

Cant believe him trying to make me jealous hahaha why on earth would I be jealous when I'm dating Tom. He thinks his so smart!

"Hey Tommy." I said walking over to him and sitting on him with my face toward him.

"Hi Stella."

"Whatcha wanna do today?" I said looking into his eyes.

"I dont know whatever you want to do."

"Hmm I dont know what I want to do today."

"I know what I want know." He leaning in and kising me.

I didnt want to stop but something inside me was telling me to. So I gave a slight push to let him know I wanted him to stop.

"I'm sorry Tommy I'm not ready."

"Thats okay Stella I can rescept that." He looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure anything for you."He said smiling at me.

"Aww Tommy I love you." I gave him a hug,

"I love you two."

-Louis-

As I walked to the theater I was recapping the conversation I had with Stella before I left remembering the tone in her vocie when she said sure I am why would I care I could tell that it had slight of jealously in there. Good which means it might be working just gotta keep it up then when she really jealous she'll come for me.

-Shophia-

I was getting ready to meet Louis at the theater when it occured to me since when did he like like me like that before I was just buddy he always told me he like Stella. Maybe he gave up on liking her or something? I mean its nice knowing that I'm dating him but always liked like one of his other friends what was his name Oh yeah Zayn! But I guess I'll give Louis here a chance hope Stella doesnt mind she did admit to me that she liked like him but then she also liked like Tom. Wonder if shes dating him now? I'll have to find out later when I can see her. I walked out to my car and drove off to the theater when I got there I saw Louis waiting for me.

"So what are we seeing?"

"I thought we should see _The_ _Apporition."_ He said taking my hand.

"Sounds good wait doesnt that movie have Tom Felton in it?"

"Yes it does." He seemed like he didnt want to hear that name.

"So is Stella dating him?" I looked at him.

"Yes she is." He gritted his teeth.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes I am okay sorry its just that right now we arent getting along."

"Ahh I see but since you guys are close friends you'll get over it."

"Yeah you're right." He said taking a seat.

"I know I am."

After the previews the movie started playing.

-Tom-

I looked at her sleeping on me not paying any attention the TV she was so adorable I was glad to finally have to myself.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you...too." She mumbled.

I smiled at this I kissed her forehead and went back to watching TV and soon fell asleep too.


	4. Zayn Gets Sophia

-Stella-

I was getting ready to go out with the boys and my best friend Sophia who i haven't seen in ages! Louis invited us all to go to the beach. Tom thought it would be a good idea to get out of the house for awhile so he mad me agree on it.

"Got everything ready?" I looked at him.

"Sure do I got everything." He made sure to double check.

"Good cause it looks like its going to be over night thing."

"Oh sounds like fun." He came up to me and kissed me.

"Kind of does." I could tell something bad gonna happen.

"Lets get going don't want the others to keep waiting on us," He said going outside.

I walked out to the car got in and off we went to the beach. We finally arrived I saw them all sitting around a fire.

"Hey!!" I said walking up to them.

"HI!" They all said.

I sat down next to my friend Soph. Then Tom squeezed right next to me.

It was kind of awkward cause Louis kept glaring at me every time Tom kissed or hugged me. Then he would to the same thing with Soph which for some odd reason made Zayn glare at him. I got up wanting to go play in the water so I dragged Tom and Soph with me.

-Zayn-

"Okay whats going on here?" I gave dagger eyes to Louis.

"Huh?"

"Dont play stupid with me why are you dating Sophia?"

"Oh yeah about that I'm using her to get Stella over there jealous."

"You're what!!" I got up in rage.

"I'm using her to get to Stella!"

"Well its not helping me any when I like HER!'

"Whoa say what now?" He looked at me.

"Louis I like her! To tell you the truth I think you should respect who Stella dates." I spatted at him.

"Zayn calm down!"

"NO I will not calm down she doesn't deserve you! And Stella let her date who she wants to date okay Louis!" I then took a swing at him knocking him down.

I looked at the others with them staring wildly Tom and the girls came running up from the water asking what happened. All I did was walk to my tent zipped it up and stayed in there.

-Harry-

"I'll tell you later Sophia you're gonna want to hear it." I said looking down at Louis ashamed of what he said.

'Okay." She said looking at Louis then at the tent Zayn went it in.

-Stella-

"Uhh Louis are you okay?" I said helping him up with Soph.

"Peachy Stella just peachy!" He said walking towards his tent.

"Just give him sometime to cool down." Soph said watching him enter the tent.

"Good idea." I said looking at Tom.

"Anyway Tommy!" I said noticing he was playing with my hair.

"What?" He said smiling.

"Why are you playing with my hair?"

"I wanted to thats why." He said trapping me between his arms.

"Really! I'm going to get you back!" I said turning around to face him.

"Ohh i'm so scared." He pulled me closer to him.

"You should be."

"What you gonna do?"

"You'll find out later." I said grinning at him.

"Cant wait." He said winking at me.

"I don't wanna know." Soph said while standing there awkwardly.

I stared laughing forgetting that she was there the whole time when I looked over where Louis tent was and saw him glaring at me. Whats up his butt?

Later that night I retired to my tent which was a pretty far from the others Tom made it that way after I was joking him with about the whole thing or did he think I was serious? I went in there and sat down then heard the zipper unzip. It was Tom he looked at me with this sorta of look that couldnt place my finger on.

"Well hello there." He said pushing me down on the air mattress.

"Hi." I said looking into his eyes.

"Sure your ready for this?" He said smiling.

"Yes." I said determined this time that i am.

"Good."

It all happened so fast the next thing you know I'm screaming for more.

-zayn-

I woke up the next morning to hear shouting it came from Louis tent I saw Sophia come out walking away from Louis who was behind her.

"Louis how could you do that use me to get my own bestfriend jealous!" She rushed away from him when he tried to grab her.

"Sophia wait!"

"NO Louis I will not wait its done and over with Louis I'm done with you! I rather go out with Zayn!"

I was shocked to hear that I smiled at little knowing that she liked me the same way I got out of my tent to stop this whole thing.

"Stop you two people are trying to sleep here." I said acting like i didnt hear the whole thing. "Now tell me whats going on here?"

"Louis used me to get my own best friend jealous!" She said coming over to me crying a little.

"Louis what has gotten over you cant you respect who she dates?"

"NO Zayn I cant I love her to much to let her be with that thing." He fell to the ground wanting to cry.

"Sophia go wait in my car." I said giving her quick kiss Wait what did I just do??

"Okay." She said smiling.

"Louis dont cry!" I said rushing towards him.

"I'm sorry Zayn you're right I should've never done that I hurt Sophia and......and I just cant help it I love her so much Zayn Stella is all I ever think about."

"Its okay Louis let her come to you when shes ready." I said hugging him.

"How long well that take?" He looked up at me with those teary eyes.

"I dont know Louis just be patient OK." I said squeezing him tighter.

"Promise me she'll come to me when shes ready?"

"I...I promise you that." I said wanting him to be happy.

Later that day everyone got ready to go home I drove Sophia back to my house now that i'm with her I'm so happy! I just feel bad for Louis knowing that Stella might end up being with Tom for sometime now.


	5. Tom goes to shoot a new movie

-Stella-

"But I dont want you to go!" I said holding my grip on him.

"I know but I have to."

"When Will you be back?"

"Whenever where done I promise you Ill be back though." He went outside to wait for his limo to come up.

"Promise." I said gripping his shirt.

"I promise." He said giving me a small kiss.

"Better come back." I said pulling him closer to me.

"Dont worry I will." He said kissing me.

I didnt want him stop he walked up the steps and pushed me up against the door I let out a soft moan.Then his limo pulled up then he stopped I held onto him not wanting him to go.

"I'll be back I promise." He said kissing me then he went inside the limo.

I watched as the limo left the house I stood there tears running down my cheeks then I see someone walking up the drive way. It was Louis he was walking pretty fast his face looked he was angry or something.

"Louis what are doing here?"

He came right up to me pushing me inside he smelled like he'd been a bar which he probably was oh god he was drunk.

"Louis stop what your doing right now!" I said as I got slammed against a wall .

"Shut up Stella!" He said looking at me from top to bottom.

"Lou.." I got caught off when he placed his lips on me.

I then pushed him away from "Louis what the heck is wrong with you!" I said as he got up coming at me again.

"You never understood how much I loved you Stella I love you more than that thing your dating!" He said holding his grip on me. "I just dont understand why you choose him instead of me! Stella i'm a wreck without you!" He then tore off my jacket I was wearing.

"Lou." But I didnt have time to finish he started kissing me again.

He wouldnt stop I wanted to call for help but realezing there was no one here for me to call what do I do? I cant get out of his grip then he picked me and through me over his shoulder he walked into my room and closed the door I heard a click it was locked I got thrown on the bed. He came up on me before I could go anywhere.

-Harry-

I was panicing cause I lost Louis he was right next to me when where sitting down over at the bar where on earth did he go? Then it clicked to me he was talking about Stella a lot he must of went to her house oh shit I said to myself his drunk and shes alone. I then reached my for my phone I called Liam.

"Hello?"

"Liam we got a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well Louis got drunk and ran off to Stella's house and you know Tom he left to go do a new movie well shes alone right?"

"Oh crap I'll gather the boys up and get Paul to help us!"

"Good I'll meet you there." I got into my car.

When I got there I saw them Paul dragging an angry Louis out in a robe oh dear wonder how Stella is. I got and ran inside to see the boys around her she was sitting in a chair stunned the boys where trying to get her to respond but she stood there dazed.

"Is she okay?" I asked walking up to them.

"I dont know when we got here she was screaming for help and when we heard her we ran to her room to find Louis pinning her down ........." Liam trailed off.

"She did cry a lot thats all she did then she went to this." Zayn pointed at her.

"Do you think this will ruine there friendship at all?" I asked looking at them.

Before Liam could answer Sophia ran in.

"Is she okay I heard what happened from Paul."

"She should be fine but I dont think shes gonna get out of this right here." I said pointing at her as she stared off into space.

"Oh dear hun talk to me are you okay?" She said looking at her.

Silence.

"Come on talk to me its me Sophia."

Nothing.

"Do you think there friendship well get affected at all by what happened." She said.

"Hard to say really." Liam said looking at her.

"You know what I'll stay here with her to make sure Lou out there doesnt come around for awhile." I said looking at everyone.

"Harry I think Soph here should stay with her," Liam said looking at him.

"But shes like a sister to me." I said looking at her,

"Shes like to us to but Soph here should stay."

"No its fine well take turns." She said looking at him.

"Fine Harry you take the next three days with her then Soph here well take the last two days. Then switch it then Soph gets three then you get two just keep it going tell she ends up talking or something," Liam said patting his shoulder,

Later that day I stayed there all she really did was stay there or go to the bathroom not saying much then she brusted out crying again.

"Its okay Stella." I said hugging her.

She just kept crying.

-Stella-

I didnt have any words to say I was stunned paralized I wanted to talk but I couldnt how could my own Louis do this to me? What came over him the fact that he admited he loved me and got mad cause i didnt. But he took out in a bad way something I never wanted to happen it was terrible how am I going to look at him I wont be able look at him the same way. All I could was let it all out by crying the only thing that seemed to help my brain in shock after what happened. I laid there on the couch that night with Harry sitting in the chair watching me as cried myself to sleep.


	6. Louis Regrets what he did/The Date

-Louis-

I was sitting there in my chair regretting what I had done to Stella she'll never forgive me for what I did to her. I don't what do I want to say sorry but she probably doesn't want to listen what do I do? I want to go say sorry my heart is telling me to. I got up went the my car and drove to her house to say sorry ti her i if she still hates me after shes has a right to. I pulled into her drive way walked out and knocked on the door only to have Harry to answer it.

"What do you want." He said crossing his arms.

"May I speak to Stella please I want to say sorry."

"I don't think so mate she still not talking after what you did to her." he said blocking his way in.

"Please Harry let me apologize to her." I said begging him to let me in.

"No Louis now please leave." He said turning me around.

"Harry you dont understand I want to to say sorry to her!." He said trying to get in.

"Louis you dont understand I was told to keep you away from her now please go away before I call Paul to come and get you."

"Harry please let me say sorry to her pleeeeeaaaasssseeeeee." I said falling to the ground crying.

"Erm......But......Don't cry please.....FINE YOU CAN GO SAY SORRY TO HER but good luck making her talk and I'm watching you."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome don't tell anyone I let you do this."

"I wont I promise."

"Anyway her she is."

She looked at me and winced and pulled Harry to her.

"Stella I'm not here to hurt you in way I promise I came her to tell you I'm sorry for what I did I was drunk and stupid to that to you I just wanted to you to know how much you meant to me."

Silence.

"I'm sorry I traumatized you.....I made you not talk its all my fault I'm soo sorry Stella please forgive me."

She looked at me and closed her eyes tears came running down her cheeks I wanted to give her hug but was afraid to.

"I know deep down you can find your way to speak please tell me you forgive me." I looked at her.

Nothing she just sat there not saying a word. "Stella please talk I'm such a terrible person I should of never done that to you." I got up and walked away. Just then I felt arms wrap around me I turned around and saw Stella hugging me.

"Stella do you really forgive me over such a horrible thing?" I looked down at her she nodded her head and let me go. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded her head again then finally said "Yes Louis I forgive you."

-Zayn-

I was trying to work up some courage to ask Sophia do go on a date with me I was staring at my phone hesitating every time I went to her number. I finally got the guts to call her to ask her on date.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hey I was wonder if you wanted......." I froze

"Wanted to what Zayn are you still there?"

"Duh uhh wanted to erm."

"Erm???"

"No sorry wanted to uhhh to goo out on a date with me?"

"Finally you get through finishing you sentence but anyway yes I would love to."

"Great I got us reservations to Olive Garden."

"I love that place haven't been there in ages though cant wait what time are we leaving."

"Around six o'clock."

"Alright cool meet you at your house then."

"Okay see you soon." I said hanging up.

-Sophia-

I was washing up in the shower wanting to look my best for tonight when I was done I went into my closet to find a nice dress to wear. I found a sliver one that was made out of silk this would definitely pop out my color I said to myself. I found the high heels that matched with put them on then I went over to my mirror putting my hair up in pony tail only letting a few strands fall out. I walked out of my house walking to my car. I arrived at Zayn's house I knocked on the door he answered it his mouth practically dropped to the floor.

"You look beautiful." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Thank you. You look handsome." I said smiling.

"Why thank you."

"So are we taking you car or my car?" I said looking at him.

"Wanna take yours?"

"Sure why not." I said walking to it.

We both got in Zayn decided to take the wheel and we drove off to Olive Garden.

"Hello may I help you?" The waiter said looking up at them.

"Yeah I have a reservation here for a table."

"Last name please."

"Malik."

"Ah yes come with me we got you in our private room." She said leading us in the back.

We sat down looking up at the waiter.

"Would would you like this fine evening?"

"Well take a plate of spaghetti." I said looking over at Zayn.

"Any drinks?"

"Well take a bottle of wine please."

"Alright your order well be ready soon." The waiter walked out of the room.

Our food came at last we dug in yes we sharing a plate of spaghetti then something happen not realizing that we had the same noodle are lips ended touching.

After all what had happened I must say that was best night I ever had I said to myself while sitting in the car.

"Thanks Zayn I had fun." I said looking at him still red from what happened.

"Your welcome Sophia."

We drove back at his house I stood there not wanting to leave.

"Hey you want to stay the night."

"YES!"

"Then get your fine ass in here." He said smiling at me.

I laughed and walked inside this was the best night I ever had. Later that night we fell asleep together.


End file.
